Ultraviolet whose wavelength is located between 0.32 microns to 0.40 microns is A ultraviolet. If human skin receives an excessive amount of radiation by the A ultraviolet, photo-condensation caused thereby will inhibit a normal function of a human immune system; ultraviolet whose wavelength is located between 0.28 microns to 0.32 microns is B ultraviolet, and in a case that the human skin receives the B ultraviolet radiation over a long period of time, which may result in skin cancer, cataract and immune system dysfunction and other hidden dangers. In daily life, people will inevitably be exposed to ultraviolet, a sunscreen should be used to protect the skin to prevent occurrence of the above-described diseases.
With respect to different intensities of ultraviolet, sunscreens of different protection levels should be used. Protection factors of the sunscreen mainly include preventive effect (PA) and sun protection factor (SPF), and PA is differentiated as PA+, PA++ and PA+++ whose protection effects are increased progressively; SPF refers to protection capability of a sun-proof skin-care product against ultraviolet; and the higher the SPF factor, the stronger the capability of protecting the skin.
If a device for detecting an ultraviolet intensity is separated from a container for containing skin-care products, a user may occasionally forget to carry the skin-care products, in this case, the user may be exposed to ultraviolet radiation for a long time, thereby his or her health will be affected adversely. In addition, with respect to different intensities of ultraviolet, skin-care products of different protection levels should be used, so it is necessary to monitor the ultraviolet intensity in real time, and to remind the user to use a skin-care product of a corresponding protection level in real time.